undeadfanstoriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Radiation/Issue 24
This is Issue 24 of Radiation. Issue 24 Kenny, Alex, Rodhal and Graham left the bar to find survivors, preferably Jed. They headed for Jed’s tent, shooting the zombies they saw. While Alex and Rodhal had no problem in doing so, Kenny and Graham found it a bit more difficult, since they knew the reanimated people. “There’s no survivors.” Rodhal muttered. “Yeah, shut up.” Alex said. “We’ll find some.” “Can’t we just leave?” “The radiation would kill us.” Rodhal shook his head and continued following the others. “Gentlemen, over here!” A man’s voice yelled from behind a tent. They ran over there to see Coolidge fighting off zombies. “Dom!” Kenny said, helping him shooting the attacking zombies. “Are you okay?” “Just fine.” Coolidge said. “What’s going on?” “We don’t know.” Kenny said, and pulled Coolidge away. “Let’s just get out of here.” “Can’t we just kill the zombies and stay?” Rodhal argued. He clearly didn’t want too much trouble. “We might be 20 survivors, tops.” Alex said. “That leaves 100 zombies in this small area.” “Well...” Just as Rodhal muttered that word, a zombie came up behind and attacked him. It penetrated his shoulder with its mouth, making Rodhal scream in pain. “Fuck!” Rodhal screamed. “Help me!” “Let’s get outta here.” Alex said, leading the others away from the dying man. Elsewhere, in Tonopah’s cells, Jed and Sam were bringing food for the prisoners Mac, Nate and Neil. “You guys, how far is Math with the inhibitor?” Neil asked, accepting the plate with food. “I’d really like to get out of this cell.” “We don’t know.” Jed said, leaning up the wall. “I disagree with you being in here, but I’m not calling the shots.” “Molly said hi, by the way.” Sam said, giving Nate and Mac food. “How about us?” Nate said. “Will we ever get out of here?” “Doubt it.” Sam said. That’s when Sam began to cough. He coughed uncontrollably, and as he did that, the door to the jail breached. Ten or so zombies were headed right for Sam and Jed, Sam now coughing blood. “What’s going on?” Neil asked, Jed struggling with the key to Neil’s cell. He wanted in there, in safety. “Here we go.” He muttered quietly and dragged the now quiet Sam into Neil’s cell. He locked the door, just in time for the zombies to arrive. “What happened?” Neil asked, seeing a lot of familiar faces among the zombies. “I don’t know.” Jed panted, trying to find a pulse on Sam. “Shit.” Neil muttered, looking at the dead Sam. He then turned to the door to the cell, giving after just a little. All the zombies were attacking their door. Neil knew why; Mac. Mac could control zombies, and he wanted to kill Jed and Neil for no reason. Well, he was crazy. “Mac! Stop it!” Neil shouted. “Why?” Mac said, just loud enough for Neil to hear it. “You’re killing us!” “Keep doing it, Mac.” Nate now said. “Kill them!” Category:Radiation Category:Radiation Issues Category:Issues